Forgotten But Never Gone part 3
This part doesn't have that much content that can be seen as scary. Just weird. October 31, 2017 Moona's POV Is it true? Was this girl really my best friend roughly five years ago? I only remember having 2 best friends at school, both of whom were my best friends for one school year. The first one was in first grade. The second one was when I was in 9th grade and she was in 7th. But what about the time this girl was my best friend? I remember having two fake friends in 8th grade... roughly in February. The same month this girl got forgotten if everything I heard was true. Before February, I remember being very lonely. Maybe that's what reality altering caused. "Oh, I never introduced myself," the girl says. "I'm Lotta Auranen. We went to the same school and you were one grade below me. We had some great times together. You introduced me to video game series such as Spyro and Sonic while I introduced you to K-pop." K-pop? I was a fan of that music genre once? No matter where I go, people always love it. The Meepers love it, my sister loves it, everyone loves it. "My sister loves K-pop," I tell Lotta. "I mean the only child of a certain family. Unless reality altering changed that, but I doubt it, since her friends were the ones who got her into it. Her favorite group is BTS." "BTS?" Lotta asks. "I've never heard of it." "It's because the group was only formed in 2013," I explain. "At least as far as I remember. I can name its members and some of their songs but nothing else really. The only K-pop song I really got into in this reality was Gangnam Style." "Oh yeah, we listened to that song a lot too," Lotta tells me. "We were really happy when it finally reached a billion views on December 21. Some peopke thought it would cause the emd of the world but no YouTube video could do that. Still, unbelievable that a YouTube video could reach a billion views... especially within less than half a year." "Nowadays hit songs get a billion views like it's no big deal," I say. "But there's one video that really seems to get views at an exceptional rate. A song called Despacito was made at the beginning of this year and has already reached 4 billion views. Everyone seems to hate the song but it still constantly gets views. Apparently the title means slowly but that's the opposite of rate at which it gets views." Lotta looks at me with a shocked expression. "I understand," I say. "I wouldn't have believed it if someone had told me that in 2016." "4 billion views?" Lotta asks. "That is... a lot. Are you serious?" "If I can believe that I had a best friend in early 2013, you can believe that a YouTube video is capable of reaching 4 billion views," I say. "Amyway, how exactly did we become friends?" "It was in 2010," she explains. "My family had just moved to Fishertown. It was my first day at the new school. I was in 7th grade but got lost and ended up in a hallway with classrooms for 4th to 6th grades. And then some people were making fun of me for getting lost. But you didn't. You came and defended me." I actually defended someone? I didn't know 11-12-year old me was capable of that. "At that moment, we quickly became friends," she continues. "You were a huge fan of Sonic and of course, your birthday party that year was Sonic themed. That was the first time I came to your place. And since then, I came multiple times. Most of the time we played Wii games together. Our favorite was Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games." "Oh, yeah, I love that game," I say. "Too bad I won't ever be able to play it again. Unless someone makes a ghost Wii or Wii U with games." "It might not be impossible," Lotta says. "You have your phone. Someone else might have a Wii." "But a Wii isn't something people just carry around. Even the chances of a person having a 3DS with them are small. Speaking of the 3DS, I got into..." When it hits me that I can't ever get my Tomodachi Life or Miitopia game back, I get sad. Even the YouTube series I filmed about them are gone. Nobody even knows about these YouTube videos except me. We continue to talk about things for hours. Lotta tells me about all the things we did together in 2010-2013 while I tell her about things that have happened since. For example, I tell her about certain memes and trends, both ones I like and ones I dislike. I tell her about Meependale and other websites I joined. I tell her about series I got into, such as Undertale. Of course, I also mention the Illuminati and my Scratch project Random Illuminati confirmed theory generator, a project that got even featured by DONG, a channel linked to Vsauce. Of course, this only happened in the reality where I existed. However, after all that talking, we eventually get bored. It must have been boring for her to spend nearly five years alone. "You know what?" she suddenly says. "We're ghosts. Nothing can damage us. We can go explore the world if we want to." "Why didn't you leave earlier?" I ask. "I didn't want to go alone," she says. "I know there was no guarantee someone of my age group would come here. I was very surprised how out of all the people, you came. Such a coincidence." "It really is," I say. "So, when do we leave?" "Right now," she says. "There's no way we could really prepare. Oh, by the way. There's one thing I forgot to mention. When our class was shopping for Valentine's Day supplies, I also went looking for a Valentine's Day card for you. And I still have it with me. This is for you, my friend." She gives me a Valentine's Day card. It feels weird to receive a Valentine's Day card on Halloween but then again, this whole situation is weird. "By the way, when we're exploring the world, we can use my phone to film videos," I tell her. "I'm not sure if this thing still has a storage limit but if it doesn't, we can film lots of videos of us in different places. It's called vlogging. Or was vlogging already a well-known term in early 2013? I don't know." We leave the place and decide to walk. After all, we literally have all the time in the world as far as I know. If only we could watch YouTube videos... that website has so much content uploaded that even if someone watched YouTube 24/7, the amount of content would still increase... until people stop uploading videos on YouTube, which will eventually happen. We start by going to nearby places and vlogging at certain places. After hours of videos, it's clear to me that my phone no longer has a storage limit. However, I can't exactly get anything I want to due to the lack of an internet access. I can't get my previously deleted videos, including the files for my Tomodachi Life series, back either. November 1, 2017 Sabrina's POV I open Meep Comp Wikia again. I notice that Rapunza is in meep chat and decide to join. We talk normally for a few minutes until she brings up the worst traits of her personality again. "I'm such a horrible person," she says. "You have no idea what I did yesterday. What I did ruined everything." "You didn't ruin anything," I reply. "Yes, I did," she says. "I ruined Meependale yet again. All you wonderful people deserve so much better than to get your lives ruined by me. For making a stupid mistake in chat. Tay, I shoud really quit before it's too late for you." "No, Rapunza," I say. "You've come to accept that I like you but you still claim you're horrible. Why?" "I'd be 500% honest but I can't," Rapunza says. "Oh no, I shouldn't have said that. Oh no, I shouldn't have said anything. I'm sorry, Tay." "So, you've been keeping secrets?" I ask. "Horrible secrets," Rapunza reveals. "I'm sorry but I can't tell you. I can't tell you what and I can't tell you why I can't tell you. I should have quit back in September." "Well, I've kept a huge secret too," I say. "For research purposes. But I think that since you're my online best friend, I could tell you. The person I've been claimimg to be online is part of an experiment. Just promise not tell anyone." "I promise," Rapunza says. "You probably won't believe me," I say, "but I am actually Michael Stevens from Vsauce. I've been involved in a top secret scientific human transfiguration project. The goal of this project is to successfully transform a human into a completely different person. I was a big fan of Sabrina the Teenage Witch in my teens so I chose my new form to be a teenager called Sabrina. The full transformation is set to happen on April 20, 2018, my supposed 14th birthday. After that, Kevin and Jake will continue running the channel." "Really?" Rapunza asks. "Why else would one of your Scratch projects be in a DONG episode?" I reply. "Jake made the video with it but I was the one who personally selected it." As unbelievable as this sounds, what I just told Rapunza is true. Now, time to prepare my final video as Michael Stevens. Category:Fanfic Category:Forgotten But Never Gone Category:Star's Stuff